hackexandcommunityfandomcom-20200213-history
Spam Tricks
How-To improve you're Spam game. Upload the largest spam you have with a completion time that is just before you plan to scan for more IP's. We'll call it NextScan. Upload a lower-level spam, while ignoring the completion time of the larger-level spam, and make sure this spam will complete before NextScan. (If the completion is after NextScan, remove it and upload an even smaller spam.) Upload a spam that is the same level as the one you uploaded in Step 2 (Remove it if it's completed after NextScan and return to Step 2). Otherwise, keep uploading until you're either out of IP's, you get bored, or you think the effort of uploading that level won't be worth it (3 * Spam Level * Player Level) At NextScan, watch how all of the spam that originally would've taken Days or Weeks suddenly reduce in their upload times in cascade after the smaller spam are being completed until all of them are completed before NextScan, giving essentially Free upload time. (Once you reach a level where the IP's you scan for are either too high of a Bypasser or too high of an Antivirus level, create a Dummy account just for scanning IP's. For maximum return, keep the Dummy account level at 6. For copying IP's, plant a Spyware on the dummy account, then initiate a bypass for each scan so the IP's appear in the log, then copy from it using the Spyware on the main account.) How It Works- This article who has written don't know to write properly please dont refer Spam completion time is only calculated from it's upload start time, how many uploads/downloads are running, the spam level (raised to 3), and the network level itself. Every time an upload/download is added/completed/cancelled, all network processes are recalculated. This recalculation disregards the progress of the already running processes. (EX: If you have a process at 80% and you add a process that will decrease that 80% to 40%, when the new process is finished, the old process will jump back to 80%-ish.) This trick relies on cascading the effect. As long as you keep the newer process to complete before the older process, you don't actually add anything to the completion of the older process. (EX: I can complete a single upload of level 30 spam in about 24 hours, or I can complete a level 30 spam, level 21 spam, a few level 19 spams, in the exact same time as a level 30 spam.) Profiting Real Nicely Like this one While using this trick solely to generate money, Spam is already a great trick for increasing your level from purchase. If you also crack the target before uploading the spam, each crack will add a substantial REP. Cracking a smaller Encryptor grants you the same REP regardless of the actual level of the Encryptor (EX: If your cracker is level 100 and you crack a level 1 encryption, which takes less than a minute, and cracking a level 99 encryption, which takes substantially longer, you will get the exact same amount of REP). By using the Dummy account to scan for low level players to crack (You don't actually need to go back and steal them, since you generate more from the spam), you can crack hundreds of IP's in a day, giving you the same amount of REP an average person might get in a week. Insanely fast REP increase, combined with the high level from purchases, should take you into the leaderboard in no time. For even more maximized return, try to keep your Dummy account at level 6. At this level, the scanners will very rarely return level 2 players (Most likely abandoned accounts, which won't give you any revenue when it's eventually deactivated) and return more larger level players, but not too large as you can still upload a spam higher than their Antivirus levels. Remember: Each spam revenue depends solely on the Target level and your Spam level, so it's more beneficial to upload Spam to higher level players. Effi Depending on your phone specs, sometimes it's faster to do this trick on an Emulator. The easiest is to setup Bluestacks , but if you want to run both the dummy account and the main account at once without the hassle of logging in and out over and over, it's best to use Genymotion where you can run two emulator at once. Bluestacks and Genymotion are conflicting though, so you can't install both of them at once. Warning By doing this, you dedicate yourself into a defensive playstyle. That is, you must regularly upgrade your firewall and upgrade both your firewall and encryptor if you detect a breach (Empty log, empty line, childish ASCII, etc.), since once you reach a higher level your IP shows up in the scan results of other higher level players (This is only related to your Player level, NOT firewall or bypasser level) who could potentially rob you within minutes if you don't constantly upgrade your Firewall high enough. Also, once someone realizes your account generates a lot of Bitcoins, it's only a matter of time before someone posts your IP with the tag "CashCow". Don't depend solely on your Encryptor. It's faster to re-crack someone than having to re-bypass, then re-crack your account. Plus, you can frustrate a player trying to crack you if all they get from bypassing your IP is the sweet message of "This person has upgraded their Firewall level." Making Sure The Trick Still Works This trick will work as long as the recalculation of completion time ignores the current progress. To check if this is still the case (which can be fixed server-side without an app update), upload a small level spam that takes a few minutes ti complete (EX: Level 3 on 5G). Allow it to reach 50%, then upload another spam. If the progress dropped (25% if only one process was running), this trick will still work.